


Meeting Demi! -Reader insert

by Deanasaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Other, demi - Freeform, meeting your idol, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You win tickets to go to america to meet demi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Demi! -Reader insert

Demi Lovato reader inserts Fanfic one-shot!

 

through your news feed, eyes darting to every inch of Demi news you can find. Aimlessly scrolling through all her up-coming events/shows, knowing the heart-breaking truth that they are so out of your reach,

'Will you ever get to go see demi? See her own the stage like the star she is?'

Disappointment seems to wash over your face as your thoughts cast to all the things you've missed of hers already, all the concerts and interviews/talk shows. You didn't want to miss any more. She is you idol, your one true inspiration to keep fighting and you-more than anything-just wanted to tell her, let her know how much she’s helped and is helping you through your dark spells.  
Her books had its placed as your bible sitting carefully placed next to your bed; her songs are your prayers and your guiding light through the darkness that surrounds you. She was the only singer you could talk about till blue-no purple-in the face. Your friends-though not all-would roll their eyes at the start of a ‘short demi discussion’, knowing that’short’mean till you have no choice but to stop. Which in your case was never as nothing was more important than Demi!  
Still just scrolling when!   
Omg!  
An emails pop up on your screen? Thinking it was just another pointless face book notification or twitter letting you know you have another follow-which in any case made you exited but that disappointment that was masked across your face didn't seem to want to fade until?...

“Hey! (y/n),  
Congratulations! You have one VIP back-pass tickets to demi up-coming major event in Los Angeles.  
Thanks so much for registering in the competition to win these amazing tickets, Demi can’t wait to meet you and spend some time with you back stage!  
We will be flying you over to America 2 days before the show for a chance to spend your prize money and you will be staying at the ‘Hollywood’ Hotel. We hope you are able to attend this event!  
Please contact us back if there are any concerns or problems.  
You’re sincerely   
Jason J. felt -associate of ‘making wishes come true’ “

Ahhhh!!!!! 

You had entered that competition a few months back, not ever thinking you would win. But knowing that if you never put your name in the hat there’s no chance in it ever being picked out meant you gave it a try. What’s the harm? You had thought to yourself, there was a glimmer of hope in your action but the reality you know pulled it to the back of your mind. But know you hand been chosen!  
Out of the millions who entered you actually won!! You were the lucky fan that you used to look at and think ‘god dam it! That’s so un-fair’ but now the tables had turned, people were going to be envious of you, the chosen fan!  
You were going to a Demi Lovato concert! You played with those words on your tongue, rolling them in disbelief.  
You? Why you? 

‘Wait?’ You thought to yourself ‘don’t question it! Just go with it.’ 

Still drowning in disbelief but now an emerging feeling of excitement and ‘ahhhhhh!’ you screams at the top of your lungs.lungs. Forgetting to breathe in the excitement The scream catches and turn into a cough and splatter, But then drifted into another scream once you had remember how to breathe.  
In seconds your mum was at your door in panic, terror washed over her face, eye darting the room until they meet you.  
You simply just look at her and smiled. The smile turned into a laugh them a full on tears and all Giggle fit! The knot in your stomach was getting tighter and swarming butterflies grew stronger as you thought and went over all the possible outcomes.

'Maybe she’ll dedicate a song to me?   
Maybe we’ll become good friends?'

The thought didn’t have time to turn bad into thing like... what if she doesn't like me?  
As your mum was now walking towards you and was opening her mouth to speak but one more step and the thought must have left her.  
Your mum confused know awkwardly smiling back at you made her way towards the bed you now find yourself sprawled out onto, staring at the ceiling; your mum looks up towards the spot your staring at as if to find some answer to why you had screamed up there.  
‘Why had you screamed?’ The words written across your mum expression.  
Sitting up you take in a deep breath and then

“Guess what I won! I won!-I-I get to go to America-Can I go-please can I go?!” You rambled  
There was more word your mum was sure but that’s all she was able to make out between the gasps of breathe and squeaky ‘he-he!’ noises that were exploding from your throat.

“Slow down (y/n)” Placing her hand on your shoulder gently “What have you won?” 

“Tickets to go to America and meet and watch demi perform!” you managed to get it out in one breathe-just. Your mum now understanding the over-whelming excitement far stretched across your face jumped toward s you arms wrapping around you wide, she knew how much this meant to you, how long you’ve dream of this, she was so happy for you and herself as she was the one who would be talking you to America!  
With a hug to say ‘here to making dreams memories’ you knew you were going and she-your mum-was talking you.

1 Week later ....

 

Packed and ready to leave but you weren't scheduled to leave for another day. You had packed and unpacked and then re-packed so many time this last week it was getting confusing and each time you added more and more stuff, the mass growing extensively each time.  
Well you had to look your best, didn't you?   
Getting to sleep was a different story; you had spent the whole day blasting out your favourite demi album-ha-ha! Favourite album? There wasn't one! You love them all and it was always an endless spiral in choosing which one to play first. When you finally dosed of your dreams that you used to love but hated to wake up from didn't seem to be having the same effect? Then again they were about to come true once you awoken, all your dreams were about to come true!   
Omg!! Was this real? Where your dreams really breaking through the barrier of your dreams? 

*Beep beep beep*

Your alarm sounded and you jumped out of bed, almost flying down stairs to get to the kitchen where you mum stands cooking breakfast.  
“Fry up?” Not looking away from the task at hand she replies “ye hun, been ready soon. Was thinking you should get your take-on back ready for the plane, after we've ate were getting in the car and heading” Before your mum could finished what she was saying a screamed leaped from your throat,bursting out your mouth and then you were gone. Flying back up the stair to get out of your Pj’s and get your-ever so carefully pieced together outfit- for the air port on.  
Dressing to the sounds of demi and singing happily along to every single word, note, humming where there were no words to sing. Noising every inch of the songs possible.  
In the car  
You pull up to the door of the air port, who would have thought you’d be here?   
Getting on a board a plan? But getting on a plane to go to America to meet demi personally? That was something no one would believe, good thing you were planning on ambushing demi with a camera and talking the one kind of picture you never-Selfies!

Once boarded...

You sat restlessly beside your mum, on your phone you mouthed over the email you received a week previous, mentally pinching yourself, more like punching.  
This had to be a dream, right?  
Once your head phone were in your mum seemed to no longer exist, she no longer sat beside you, and no one did. Only you as the words of your idol played in your mind, your were in your own world-most day you always were-but know is more like your own universe. Denser, with stars as thoughts collecting as the time went by during the flight.  
“(Y/N)...wake up sweetie...(y/n)?” Your rubbed your eyes open and brought yourself to sit up straight, looking tiredly over to your mum.  
“The plane is going to be landing in about 15 minutes Hun”   
“Yay! I’m so exited” the tiredness slipping into nowhere as the excitement re-emerged and took over once again.  
“Me too sweetie!” a soft, tired yet exited smile placed on her face as she spoke.

At the hotel... 

Walking in to your room, you gather the view. In the far end of the room lies two double beds, the covers were pink and gold, butterflies scattered across the design of the beddings.beddings. Opposite the bed lay a couch facing the most amazing view of los Angeles beach, the sun was setting the colours were casted across the floor and walls of the room, reflection the clear crystal vases with almost perfectly placed flower held within them. You were tired, your mum too and it was a big day tomorrow, you were going shopping for new clothes and well-demi merchandise! You mum decided to go for a shower but you just got straight to sleeping but not before reading a few chapter of demi’s book-em? I’m your bible. You had figured you’d have a shower in the morning.  
......

“(y/n), Time to get up sweetie....were going shopping!”Rolling over planting your face in the pillow you mumble your mum away. It was too early, for a moment you forget where you where. The reality so much now like your dreams that you just assumed you were still dreaming.  
“Guess you don’t want to get new clothes for meeting demi?...okay I’ll just go all-by-myself” your mum teased as she made her way to the window to absorbed the view and the sun light blazing through the glass, creating highlight all around the room, reflecting of the glasses and mirror hung and placed around the hotel room.

“Wait! Im getting up!” Almost screaming but the tiredness consuming your voice, your mum pacing a smile over her shoulder.

“Well you better be fast” she continued to tease.  
Before she could finished the forming giggle in her throat you were up and away to the bathroom to get a shower.All your mum heard were muffled sounds of demi and you screaming t the top of your lungs alone with her, she couldn't help but let out a laugh and shake her head. This was the happiest your mum had seen you in so long, you had been in a dark rut these last few years, and she had began to thought she was losing you, but she knew demi was always the one to pull you out-well along with you amazing friends-but mainly demi. She was the one who had been through so much as you were, her songs, her lyrics always reach out to you in ways no other could. She was the positive, inspiring voice in the back of your head as yours had lost its voice other the years to the negative ones that seemed to overpower anything and everything. Your mum was so grateful to demi and she herself couldn't wait to tell her just how much she appreciates her impact in her daughter life.  
Out the shower and away shopping you went. You bought A beautiful full new out-fit for meeting demi,(f/c) quite plain vest top, you never really were a fan of ‘girly clothes’, A black pair of skinny jeans to complement you long legs and a dark brown leather jacket which hung politely on your shoulders. You got home and dressed yourself up in your new out-fit,and a surprise new pair of brown,boot heels your mum had managed to buy with you noticing,You curled your (h/c)and touched up on your make up.

'Omg! I'm going to see Demi!'

Over and over you played with this in your mind,It had been a week and a few days and you still couldn't completely gather that it was all happening.All your dreams of meeting demi,watching her perform,travelling to America.It was all so much and it was all for you.Some night you had sat up wondering why me?.  
You would sit up and question everything,sometimes you get your self into a mess,trapped in a circle of thought you couldn't break from.

'Why do i deserve this? I'm not important enough.enough. She's not going to like me,why would if i don’t even like myself?'

Your thoughts would spiral out of control,and in those times you had reached for another means of support,Your razor.You’d watch the blood run,as it tricked down your arm,so too would you release the negative,dark demon that were scratching away at the surface of your thoughts.Even though you were in America and days away from meeting demi,you were still struggling,still felt as though your were falling You just didn't want to disappoint your idol,that more than anything would kill you.  
“(y/n)” Your mum shouted from the window in the hotel room.  
“Yeah!?” you asked backed  
“You need to hurry up hun,its almost time to go!” she stated back,you were now ready to have a heart attack to go and meet demi!  
“I'm coming!” screaming out of excitement.


End file.
